Diabetes Mellitus and its complications are more common among Hispanic populations that non-Hispanic whites. There is relatively little known about Hispanics from Puerto Rico and other islands in the Caribbean, who are referred to as Caribbean Latinos. In order to better understand the cultural and socioeconomic influences on nutritional practices and management of diabetes mellitus, we propose to characterize a group of urban Caribbean Latino diabetic patients in the South End of Boston, MA. The South End is home to a significant number of Caribbean Latinos who receive their health care from the Boston City Hospital (BCH) and the South End Community Health Center (SECHC). The proposed project is a collaborative effort between BCH, SECHC, and the Boston University of Public Health. Information on these patients will be obtained from two principal sources. First, focus groups will be used to explore the nutritional attitudes and practices of these patients. Groups will be comprised of either diabetic men or diabetic women, diabetic patients and their spouses, or diabetic patients and other family members. Second, a prototype patient data base will then be implemented from which clinical data, demographic information, and nutritional practices can be extracted. The data will be analyzed and used to design culturally- sensitive intervention strategies. Two additional focus groups, comprised of male and female diabetics will be used to assess proposed interventions. By using focus groups involving urban Caribbean Latino diabetic patients and their families and a data base feom a community health center setting, we expect to identify specific barriers to nutritional management of diabetes and devise appropriate, effctive intervention strategies.